Nothing Ever Happens on Thursday
by HeroUp88
Summary: Thursday. There's nothing special about it. Monday is the start of the week. The club goes up on Tuesday. Wednesday is Hump Day. Friday kicks the weekend off. Saturday is a day to relax. Sunday you get your church on. But Thursday? If it had a caption it would read: "The Day After." Nothing ever happens on a Thursday. One-shot.


**I do not own Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, or any related characters.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

He tapped the mat.

"Three," she smirked.

She released him from her hold. He hit the ground angrily as she got off him.

"One more," he demanded. She had been getting the best of him the entire match.

"You realize you would have to win three in a row to come out on top?"

"I'm aware."

She grabbed her belongings from across the room, clearly uninterested in going another round. "You know they say in showbiz to leave your audience wanting more. I think I'll take that advice." She put her water bottle to her lips and took a long swig.

Batman snatched the towel from her hand and began drying his face off under his mask. She looked over to him quite irritated. He ignored her. Payback. Even if he had not won the match, he would always find a way to one-up her.

"I would have let you use it if you had just asked." She quickly snatched it back.

He shrugged her off, grabbing his own water bottle. Putting it to his lips, he relished the restoring taste. But he soon found himself snorting it out as the liquid was forced up his nose. He looked up to find Wonder Woman giving him a sickeningly sweet smile.

She handed him her towel smiling mischievously. He rolled his eyes under his cowl, but took the towel again anyway. He wanted to take her down and wipe the smug look off her face, but he took a deep breath and let it roll off him.

"Revenge doesn't look good on you, Princess." He wiped the excess liquid off his face as they exited the training room together.

"Not revenge, leverage. That's what you're always spouting off in our sessions, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Now you listen to me."

They walked a ways down the hall in comfortable silence.

"You have any plans for this surprisingly uneventful Thursday night?" Diana asked.

"Accounting."

"You're not going on patrol?"

"Not until I find out why our books aren't balancing. It's a little hard to be Batman if Mr. Wayne is going to jail for tax evasion."

She just nodded.

"_That was odd,_" he thought. "_Is she planning something? I swear if she's planning a surprise of any kind I will make everyone's life here a living hell._"

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Is it wrong to take interest in my friends?"

"No, but you've never asked before," he stated, still suspicious.

"I'm just making conversation Batman. And I have asked before, but you usually give me one of three answers: patrol, classified, or some gala/party."

"Well, do you have anything going on tonight?" he threw back at her.

"No," she answered innocently. "Just some me time."

He was still skeptical, but he let it go. He was working on being less paranoid. This was not worth him worrying about.

They continued their walk through the Watchtower to the transporters. There really was nothing going on that night, and it seemed like everyone had taken advantage of that fact. The halls were surprisingly clear.

Batman stepped on to the pad and Wonder Woman punched his coordinates in.

"Well have fun with your numbers." She bade him farewell.

He gave her a slight wave as his molecules were shot off to Gotham.

* * *

Bruce showered, poured himself a cup of coffee, grabbed his documents and sat down to work. He was glad he only had one subsidiary to look through, but right away he knew this was going to be monotonous and mind-numbing. The portfolio was at least 2 inches thick.

Two hours in, and it just confirmed his preconceptions.

He sincerely tried to focus, but the mundane nature of this task was causing his mind to flit in and out of attention.

He went back to his sparring match right before this. What had he done wrong that she pinned him three times in a row? Had he side stepped instead of ducked he could have gotten her off balance in the first round. The last match he knew he had been over televising his punches. And he had been slow. Maybe time was starting to catch him. He had seen a gray hair the other day. He knew he wouldn't be young forever. But that wasn't bad. Alfred was older, but he seemed to stop aging. What was he going to make for dinner, anyway?

He heard his stomach growl at the notion of food. Looking down in that direction he caught sight of the papers he had abandoned for daydreaming. He had to get back to work. With a heavy hearted sigh, he began to concentrate again.

It wasn't long before all the numbers were starting to run together. His eyes were heavy with fatigue, or maybe he just needed glasses. Either way, he couldn't take it anymore. He rested his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. How did people do this?

He heard the sound of soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Before they could escape to the backdoor, he called out.

"Tim."

The footsteps stopped and he heard the curse slip out of the teen's mouth. The footsteps changed directions.

The young man popped his head in the door.

"Yes?"

Bruce lifted his head from his hands. He motioned for Tim to move into the study so he could examine him. The boy was dressed like a bum on the street. His jeans were ripped. His hoodie was loose. His shirt was too big and he wore a flannel shirt tied around his waist.

The style kids wore these days.

"Want to tell me where you're headed?"

"I was just looking for Alfred."

"It's his night off. Now answer my question."

"It's Thursday." Bruce's expression didn't change. "Run the Night at McSweeney's arcade." Tim expounded.

Still, the adult in the room stood with the same unreadable expression.

"I've literally been talking about it all week. I told you this morning."

If he was honest, Bruce didn't hear a word Tim had said that morning. He had been too concerned with his splitting headache after running into Man-Bat in the old bell tower. If it was too quiet, he could still hear the clanging.

After seeing no confirmation that Bruce even remotely recognized what he was talking about, Tim sighed and began to enlighten him again.

"Three times a year, Old Man McSweeney sets up a non-stop tournament, from zero hundred Sunday morning to 2359 Thursday night, to see who can get the highest score on each game, and who can hold it the longest.

"I haven't been able to go to any yet because of...nightly extracurriculars. So me, Chuck, and Scott said we would go to this one. We've been practicing for the last seven months for this. I told them I wouldn't flake out on them this time.

"I would've gone earlier this week, but you know, those darn extracurriculars keep taking my evenings. This is the last one for the year, and this is the last day. I told Chuck I'd take the night shift. We had to pull an all day shift to make up for the last 96 hours. But you know, I told you all this on Sunday. And again today."

Now that he had explained it, Bruce vaguely remembered the conversation.

"And you wanted to bother Alfred on his day off because?"

"Because I need a ride. Unless…"

Bruce knew what was coming by the look of feigned innocence on his face.

"No."

"I can drive the Mercedes."

"No."

"What's the point in having a license if you won't let me drive? I've driven the Batmobile, and that's way more powerful than any other car you own."

"Only in emergency situations."

"Fine, I'll just call Scott for a ride."

Tim pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the number. Bruce sighed as he looked at the book of transactions in front of him. Standing he walked over to the teen, grabbed the phone and hung up.

"Hey!"

"Meet me at the Beemer in 10 minutes."

"You're gonna let me drive?"

"No, but I'll give you a ride. "

"I guess that'll work."

"It better, otherwise you're walking."

Tim ran off towards the garage as Bruce changed into something slightly more presentable. He had been looking for a distraction anyway.

He met Tim at the car and they drove off through Gotham.

* * *

"I thought McSweeney's was closed down?" Bruce asked as they zoomed down the uncharacteristically quiet streets of the city.

"It was. But he got the place renovated. Now he opens it back up for special occasions."

"Hmm. His old man ran it when I was a kid. Spent a lot of quarters there."

They pulled up to a red light. Bruce looked around. His eyes wandered across the street to a woman going into Nightcrawler's bar. Even though it was evening, he was sure he had seen her before. The long black tresses, floral shirt, denim jacket, khaki shorts, and Aphrodite style sandals all looked very familiar.

Was it her? As he kept watching, he caught the sling of the purse, the purposeful walk, the hook of hair behind the ear. It was her. What was Diana doing in Gotham going to a bar?

"Bruce, it's green." Tim snapped his fingers to get the man's attention. The honked horn behind him helped. Bruce turned his attention back to the road and pushed the gas.

* * *

They arrived at the arcade within the next ten minutes. Bruce rolled to the front door and stopped so his adopted son could get out.

"Thanks." Tim said as he stepped out and closed the door.

Bruce rolled the window down to ask final questions.

"What time are you done?"

"It'll be done at midnight, but me and the guys will probably hit Big Belly Burger after that."

"Are you gonna need a ride back?"

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Scott can take me home."

"Be safe. And don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah. See ya Bruce."

He watched as Tim ran inside before he took off.

Now to see what the Amazon princess was doing in his town.

* * *

**NIGHTCRAWLER'S**

The neon of the bar's sign could be seen down the street. He didn't really frequent this bar, but he had heard their wings were good. He hadn't eaten yet. He might have to try them tonight.

He parked his car away from other patrons and crossed the lot to the door. He looked down at his outfit. Dark jeans, gray button down shirt with a white undershirt, and boat shoes. He was glad he had changed from his prior attire of sweatpants and a stained t-shirt. He pushed the door open and slipped quietly to a seat in the back.

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

His ears were immediately permeated with her melodious voice. A few people recognized him as he went to his seat. He did his best to divert and move the attention back to the stage because that's where he wanted all his attention to be.

She was absolutely amazing. He had heard her hum and sing playful around the 'Tower, but never like this. She was really good.

He recognized the tune as "Titanium". A little slower than the original David Guetta version, but he found he liked this rendition better. It suited her singing style more.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

She had an amazing stage presence. Not only was she stunning, but her movements were graceful. Her body gyrated with the rhythm of the song. She was completely lost in the lyrics, and he found himself mesmerized by everything she did.

Diana tilted her head back and belted the last few notes.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium _

The crowd applauded and many stood to their feet to do so, including himself. She took a small curtsey and stepped off the stage.

Bruce took his seat and waited for her to walk past him.

"No encore, miss?"

Diana gave a small chuckle in passing. "Not right now. Maybe-"

She realized that she recognized the voice. She turned on her heel to see Bruce waving his fingers in her direction with that smug expression he always did when he was right.

"Bruce?! How did you- When- How are you-"

He interrupted her flustered ramblings. "Why don't you sit and stay awhile?"

She sighed. He stood to pull out her chair, and helped her adjust as she sat down.

"Why are you so rattled? You sounded good."

"You're just saying that."

"Right, because I give out compliments on a whim. You better take this one. I can't guarantee if another is coming."

Despite his matter of fact tone, it didn't stop the blush on her cheeks. She was glad the room was dimly lit so he couldn't see it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she got her body back under control.

"You think if Wonder Woman touches down in Gotham, I wouldn't know about it? What happened to 'me time'?"

"This is how I spend it on most Thursday nights."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Karaoke?" She thought that evident.

"Obviously. I mean how on Earth did you discover karaoke at Nightcrawler's in Gotham City?" He replied.

"Well, remember when you got really sick after fighting Poison Oak?"

"Poison Ivy. And yes."

"I came to visit to see how you were doing."

"I vaguely remember that."

"I'm not surprised. You were really out of it.

"It was hard to see you like that, and I was feeling a lot of emotions. So I took a walk to clear my head. I ended up here. The bartender explained the concept of karaoke to me. She invited me to come back, and I told her I probably would.

"So when I came to check in on you the next week and you, in so many words, blew me off, I found my way back here.

"I didn't sing though. I just enjoyed watching. So I had to come back a third week. When I did, one of the guests asked me to do a duet with them. Then the next time some other guy asked if I wanted to sing with him while he rapped. And more and more people asked for me until I got the courage to sing on my own. And I've been coming here every Thursday I can since."

"I got sick about three months ago. You've been coming since then?"

She smiled slyly. "Yep. But you always know when Wonder Woman touches down in Gotham, right?"

"Touché Princess."

"So what are you really doing here? I thought you had accounting to do?" She asked.

"I needed a break. If I saw one more zero I was going to jump off the Gotham Bridge. It's like trying to find the hay in a needle stack."

"I thought it was 'needle in the haystack'?"

"Typically, but I meant what I said. But more specifically," he jangled his keys. "Playing chauffeur. Tim needed a ride and its Alfred's night off."

"Good for him. Hera knows he's earned it with all that you put him through."

"Yeah. Yeah. Now back to you. You gonna go on for an encore?"

"I thought about it, but not now. Especially not with you here."

"What's the difference now? You were singing in front of a room full of strangers."

"Strangers being the operative word. I don't care what they think about me. It'll be a mostly new crowd next week. I won't see most of them again. I have to see you again tomorrow.

"I didn't want you to see my first song. But since you have, I'd ask that you to keep it quiet. I really don't want my...hidden talent getting out."

"I'll think about it."

"You're really going to hold this against me?" She wasn't surprised, just miffed that he would be childish like this.

"What was it you said earlier? Oh yes. 'Leverage'. I believe that's what I have." He could tell she was upset with him, but it only served to grow his amusement.

"Revenge doesn't look good on you Mr. Wayne," she rebutted aggravatedly.

He got close and whispered in her ear. "Oh Princess, I wear it well." She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She ignored it, but couldn't deny the excitement her body was producing being that close to him.

"I'm still not singing again," she responded defiantly, refusing to let him win.

"That's fine. I suppose we can enjoy this egregious rendition of 'Jailhouse Rock'. I've always been partial to Elvis myself. But if an announcement comes out tomorrow about you looking for a duet partner for the upcoming Metropolis Charity Christmas Recital, you'll know why."

She glared at him as he hit her with his trademark grin. They both turned their heads to watch the next few singers.

A few of the people she knew. Ororo, the lady who first asked her to sing a duet, sang "Diamonds" by Rihanna. She was followed by Logan, the resident, self proclaimed ladies' man. He butchered his way through "Brandy" from The Looking Glass.

Some people she didn't recognize also performed. Behind Logan was a group of boys performing a song she wasn't quite familiar with: "Mr. Telephone Man" by New Edition. Another came up and performed a Paul Anka song, "Diana". Bruce eyed her as the song came on, smirking at the irony. She simply laughed.

As the next couple came up, "Close To You" by the Carpenters began to play. Diana watched Bruce. His hand tapped in time with the beat. He had a slight smile on his face as he mouthed the words. Perhaps he was singing. The music was too loud for her to tell. She found herself smiling too. She enjoyed it when they could hang out outside of heroic duties, when they both could have some semblance of normal lives.

An idea sparked in her mind as he continues to get into the song.

She tapped his arm.

"I'll sing an encore."

"Really?" He wasn't expecting that. He had been teasing her honestly. He had been content with what he heard from her when he walked in. But he wasn't going to turn down a follow up performance. "That's great."

"If,"

"_Here it comes,_" he thought.

"you sing with me."

That he was not expecting either. He thought she was going to say if he didn't tell anyone. But, honestly, this way she had ensured he wouldn't. If she didn't want people to know she sang, he absolutely did not want anyone to know that he did. It took heavy bargaining to make sure Zatanna didn't tell anyone already. There was no way he was going up there.

"Looks like you got away this time because that is an offer I'm going to have to refuse."

She knew he would turn down the offer, thus securing her confidentiality. But secretly, she sort of hoped he would have agreed. Maybe when it's just the two of them she would try again. With some deep persuasion, she might even get him to sing "Am I Blue?" again.

The two heroes continued watching as the last act of the night came on stage singing the Chris Brown version of "Try a Little Tenderness". Bruce got up from their table.

"Where are you going?"

"May I use the bathroom Your Grace?" He bowed before her.

"Go." She brushed him off.

He left her at the table. This last guy she had seen once before. He was very good. She enjoyed his performance. He had done much better tonight than a few weeks ago. Not that she was one to judge.

The song was nearly over when Bruce came back to the table.

"You get lost?" she asked.

"No, I almost fell in," he joked back.

The man did a run to finish the last few notes of the song. Applause went forward, and the moderator, Erik, came up to the mic.

"Well ladies and gentlemen. I know we said Hank was our last act of the night, but we have a special guest who'd like to end by bringing back our showstopper. So if you all will give it up for our absolute final performance, Mr. Bruce Wayne and Ms. Diana."

The crowd joined together in applause. Diana's eyes went wide as she heard her name come across the speakers. Bruce nearly laughed at her expression.

"What? You signed us up? Why?"

"I really wanted an encore."

He took her hand and led her up to the stage. He handed her a mic as he took the other.

"What are we even singing?"

"Sam Cooke."

"I don't know any of his songs. You're going to have me look ridiculous up here." She ran a hand through her hair trying to calm herself.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

She took a deep breath. "No," she answered stubbornly.

He raised his eyebrows to her.

"Fine, yes."

"Then just follow my lead.

"The verse repeats. I'll sing it first. You sing it the second time. The chorus is simple. And if you get lost, the words are on the screen."

"Haha," she mocked.

She felt her palms sweating, and her stomach was in her feet. She knew this wasn't life or death, but she hated being unprepared. And being spontaneous was not one of her strong suits. She was shocked Bruce had done something like this at all.

She was so nervous. But Bruce looked so collected, like he always did. She used her eyes and centered herself. Maybe this wouldn't be a total trainwreck. This is what she wanted, right?

The music began playing. The title of the song came up on the screen: "You Send Me". Bruce picked up the first chorus.

_Darling you send me_

_I know you send me_

_Darling you send me_

_Honest you do, honest you do_

_Honest you do, whoa_

His deep baritone sound nearly sent her swooning. She had to focus harder than she cared to admit to make sure she didn't miss her cue. Bruce nudged her out her stupor as the bridge began.

_You thrill me_

_I know you, you, you thrill me_

_Darling you, you, you, you thrill me_

_Honest you do_

Diana sang harmony with the tune of the song in the background as Bruce sang the main words. He could hear how cautiously she tread, ensuring that any wrong notes were not as audible. Even still, she complimented him perfectly with her alto tone. He had never heard any sweeter sound. He wasn't much of a singer, but with her accompaniment, he felt like Barry White.

The verse came up. He grabbed her hand and looked directly at her. He felt his face smile reflexively. Everyone else in the room disappeared as he looked at this angel that graced his presence, this perfect being that put up with his imperfections. She made him want to do things he would never have the nerve to do himself. He was ecstatic he could share this moment in time with her.

_At first I thought it was infatuation_

_But wooh, it's lasted so long_

_Now I find myself wanting_

_To marry you and take you home, woah_

Diana felt herself become light headed as the breath was sucked out of her lungs. Her whole arm lost feeling as she stared back at him. She almost forgot where they were. She had wanted this duet, but she could have never imagined that it would feel this incredible.

The chorus came around again. Bruce released the Amazon's hand and let her flourish. This time, Diana took the lead as Bruce sang the tune in the background. He was surprised at how fast she caught on to the song. No longer was she timid with her notes. She sang out, making it easier for even he to loosen up.

When the musical interlude came up, each took turns singing ad libs. They didn't try to outdo the other. They played off each other like two poised dancers coming together to only enhance their already stellar performance.

The verse came, and again Diana took charge. She grabbed Bruce's face and sang directly to him. The lights seemed to cause a glow around him. She knew she was still on the ground, but she felt as if she were floating. All nervousness had been long forgotten.

He knew he had no powers, but he felt like he was flying. The tender touch of her hand on his skin was creating a feeling of euphoria throughout his entire being that he never wanted to let go of.

When the final chorus showed up, the two showed out, singing their hearts out together.

_I know, I know, I know, you send me_

_I know you send me_

_Whoa, you you you you send me_

_Honest you do_

The crowd stood to their feet applauding loudly as the song ended.

Bruce helped Diana down as the moderator returned to the stage.

"Give it up for Mr. Wayne and Ms. Prince!"

The two bowed as they exited the door into the cool Gotham night.

They walked over to his car. He opened the door for her before getting in himself. He let the roof down and they sat and enjoyed the silence.

"Who knew you had such an old soul?" She thought aloud.

"I'm full of surprises."

"The real shock is how you got Erik to let you go up after the last act. He's quite the stickler about time."

"I paid him a visit on the way to the bathroom. My friend Ben persuaded him to let you back up."

"You bribed him? You paid for me to go back up?"

"Absolutely. I wanted to hear you again."

She would keep that with her forever. This night would stay with her forever.

He could hear her humming their duet in the passenger's seat. The euphoria came flooding back.

As they continued to sit, the others began coming out.

"Could I offer you a ride to the nearest transport?" He asked.

"I think you can."

He shifted into first and began to drive off.

"So, got any plans for next Thursday night?" He inquired.

She chuckled. "I think my calendar just cleared up."

They shared a grin. They hit the highway, the wind whistled through their hair, and they drove blissfully I to the silent Thursday night.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. See ya next go round.**


End file.
